


Sleepless Nights

by ChimiKimchi



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Love Triangle, Love rectangle, Romance, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimiKimchi/pseuds/ChimiKimchi
Summary: Every night around 10 pm, Jessie sneaks out and heads for Marle’s apartments where she ascends to the rooftop. Once there, a pair of baby blues greet her for the nightly routine- stargazing.
Relationships: Biggs/Tifa Lockhart, Jessie/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 33
Kudos: 23





	1. Hint of Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom! : )  
> It's just for fun, I love Final Fantasy VII & Remake a lot and seeing Cloud & Jessie's interactions made me fall for this coupling.  
> *If they may be a little out of character, I apologize and try to keep them as true as I can. It's just my writing takes off and what I like I keep. But anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Cloud have a secret nightly routine of watching stars together but tonight feels a little extra special.

Jessie brushes long brown locks up in her signature ponytail with the red headband over her forehead and stares at her reflection in the mirror but her dark brows furrow displeased. “Typical.” Jessie tugs at the red tie forcing her hair down and proceeds to remove the headband to let soft bangs hug her face shape. She frowns again. “Nah, this is a date style. Can’t look like this if the girls catch me.” 

These meetings are very-very private and if people were to know then he might never want to do this with her ever again! “Ugh, can’t let that happen!” Jessie decides on the regular hairstyle and attire with just a hint of perfume before heading out of her bedroom in stealth mode. Since she has roommates she has to be quieter than the house mouse, Mortimer! Don’t get her wrong, she loves her roomies but they are gossipers and right now that is the last thing the ex-SOLDIER needs.

As soon as she heads down to the first floor the digital clock on the kitchen counter turns to 9:57 pm. “I’ll be there in a flash.” She whispers with a smirk on her lips.

Jessie locks up and jogs her way through the Sector 7 slum's dirt roads all the way to a very bleak two-story apartment building with limited walking space on the rooftop. She switches to a normal pace once she catches sight of some movement on the roof. Jessie smiles widely and her heart now picks up its pace the closer she gets to the top.  _ Calm down. Be cool! We’ve already done this before. _ She giggles to herself.  _ Who am I kidding? I can’t help it! This has become the highlight of my everyday life. _

On the second floor Jessie begins to climb a small staircase attached to the side of the last apartment and once her eyes see the top a hand in a leather glove comes into view, she smirks taking it. Cloud pulls her up without any effort. “What a gentleman.” Jessie’s compliment makes him slightly blush and turn away in trying to hide it. “Before you wouldn’t even shake my hand.” She reminds him of how cold he was during their first meeting last week. He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed about his cold behavior during their first meeting.

“Didn’t expect to be here for long,” Cloud admitted.

Jessie takes a seat on the thick metal table near them and brightly pats the vacant area next to her, an uneven smile forms on Cloud’s lips as he accepts her invitation. She still couldn’t believe Cloud found a small section of the sky the plate doesn’t cover; their view is limited by some metal and wires but it is beautiful nonetheless. I’m glad he doesn’t mind my presence. Hehe, he was so nervous the first night I discovered him up here. I even shocked him by deciding to stay. I’m glad he never said no… Well, he never said yes either but I can feel he’s comfortable. From the corner of her eye, Jessie can see Cloud’s unwavering half-smile while stargazing next to her.  _ Even if it is just a little, I managed to open you up. You’re a guy with a cold exterior but your heart is warm. I still want to learn more about you though. _ Her brown eyes begin to intently focus on him.  _ Would you let me in further, Cloud? _

“I could’ve sworn we only agreed to stargaze up here.” Cloud’s smirks while side-eyeing her.

Jessie’s doe eyes widened when she got caught before forcing her gaze upwards to the millions of little stars in a clear line. Cloud and Jessie unknowingly share a pleased and relaxed smile while sitting there viewing a variety of blues, greens and whites paint the dark canvas sky.

A breeze passes through and Cloud catches a whiff of Jessie, but it isn’t just her natural scent he smells.  _ Cherry blossoms? _ He hadn’t smelled any in the longest time and it had a bit of extra sweetness to it too, like honey. In a way, he is trying to decipher all the contents of the perfume and Jessie notices he no longer looked at the stars. Instead, Cloud’s eyes are closed as he concentrates. Jessie takes advantage of the moment to dreamily stare at him.  _ I am going to embed his every pore and feature in my brain because I never want to forget him or the way he makes me feel every time I see him. _ She attempts to concentrate but ultimately fails when her eyes fall on his lips and her dopamine level heightens.  _ You wouldn’t mind… right, Cloud? _

Jessie’s body leans forward, inching closer and closer. She lightly bites on her soft lower lip out of desperation, not even her heart or stomach can handle this. Jessie feels everything: her heart accelerates and her stomach floats with millions of monarchs inside. Being only 50 centimeters away makes her nervously blush and hesitate.  _ What if you hate me after? What if you don’t want to see me ever again? What if you never come up here again? _ Her teeth release her lower lip and her desires become fears in an instant.

Cloud opens his eyes to see Jessie’s brown orbs stare into him in more personal proximity. Quick to think she grins. “I—I could’ve sworn we only agreed to stargaze up here.” She used his line making him chuckle to her surprise.

A pair of blue and brown eyes return to the sky. There is a silence between them once again until midnight—that’s when they part. Jessie can tell that it is time when Cloud is the first to stand. Midnight was unavoidable.  _ These moments aren’t long enough. _ She sighs while reluctantly hopping off the table.

Before they officially part on the second floor Cloud turns to Jessie. “You came with a hint of perfume this time. Was tonight special?” Her cheeks blush and she begins to search her head for something—anything! 

Meanwhile, Cloud indeed is genuinely curious.  _ Is she seeing someone? Are our nights together coming to an end? _ His intense gaze searches for the answer but it just makes her even redder.

“Well, I-uh… no.” That ‘no’ didn’t sound at all convincing, she is lying and he can clearly see it. Cloud has an inner desire to pursue more questions but he refrains from doing so.

“Okay, I’ll understand if you never show up anymore.”

“I’ll definitely be here!” Jessie blurts out, Cloud’s baby blues grow in reaction to her sudden outburst before simply chuckling at her strange behavior.

The spiky-haired blonde gives her a nod. “I’ll be waiting.” His words made her heart flip on its face (if it has one?) He gifts her another one of his famous half-smiles before retreating to his apartment.

Jessie lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she held deep within her lungs. “Oh, god. I might end up with heart problems if I continue with this.” She whispers under her breath. Her hand cups one of her red cheeks. “Hee-hee… I don’t mind just as long as he agrees to take care of me for the rest of our days.” 

  
_ Yes, this heart problem is on him! I don’t mind being his liability just as long as he is with me forever. It’s a lifelong condition, if he leaves I will probably die! Cloud, you wouldn’t take that chance and want that on your conscience, would you? _ Her crazy fantasy of being with Cloud in old age plays in her head while she skips on her way back home. Never has she ever been on Cloud 9 until tonight.


	2. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer takes a liking to Jessie.

Waking up still sleepy was always an occurrence for Jessie, but instead of being grumpy like in the past, she is now delighted to hop out of bed and get the day over with. The night has been really kind to her these past few days and in all honesty, she wouldn’t trade her nightly routine with the ex-SOLDIER for extra sleep!

“He’s better than the men in my dreams,” Jessie mumbles with a bashful smile playing on her lips while dressing herself.

The brunette hops down the stairs with a big grin meanwhile her roommates eat breakfast in the small kitchen. “Someone had a good night's sleep.” A redhead comments while munching on her cereal.

“Yup.” Jessie lied.

“Really? Then what’s with the bags under your eyes, trash panda.” The roomie with short black hair teases.

Jessie scrambles to the mirror in the living room to see that indeed she appeared like a raccoon with those bags. “Shit.” She darts back up the staircase to her room. Her hands quickly dig through her makeup for a concealer.

_ Can’t have Cloud see me like this. He’ll believe I’m sleep deprived and would never let me stargaze with him anymore! _ She worries.

After applying the concealer she checks to see if it appears natural. “Looks good.”

Jessie huffs as she makes her way down once again. Her roommates were all getting ready to head out to work so Jessie takes the liberty to serve herself an easy breakfast.

She grabs a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and cereal.

“Bye, Jessie! See you later.” The girls depart leaving her solo until a certain little guy shows up from the hole in the wall.

“Mortimer.” Jessie acknowledges the mouse and gifts him a few sweet cereal balls which he gladly picks up from the ground before scurrying away back into his tiny home. Her roommates are still unaware of the pet rodent.  _ I just didn’t have the heart to kill him when I got the chance. _ She sighs.  _ I still remember when those beady eyes looked up at me thinking it was the end. _

Jessie routinely locks up but one thing grabs her attention, the only security the home has is a very rusty lock, soon it will be utterly useless. They aren’t easy to come by either and a majority of the people in the slums still have little to no security. Many just hope their place doesn’t get ransacked by asshole bandits that take whatever they have left.  _ It isn’t the bandits' fault either. It is all Shinra— the way they oppress us, giving the poor no choice but to fight each other. _ Jessie’s eyes land on the plate covering the view of the real sky, instead an artificial beam lights up the place. 

_ At least Cloud and I can get a glance of the real sky from Marle’s rooftop, even if it is just a glimpse. _ She smiles reminiscing the first time Cloud showed her a section the pizza doesn’t entirely cover.

~~~~~~~ 

Beyond the wires and metal of the Sector 7 plate was a short line of visible sky, her lips part in awe.

“Amazing.” Jessie is taken aback by only witnessing a fragment of the beauty. Cloud turns to her, pleased with her reaction. “And you just happened to see it from up here?”

He nods. “The plate may appear to cover the entire sky but it doesn’t. You just have to really look for it and you’ll find it.” Her gaze descends to the young man with the galaxy reflecting through his blue eyes. It mesmerizes her even more than the stars.

“You were looking for it too?”

Cloud instinctively creates a greater gap between himself and Jessie as his focus lies on the Seventh Heaven lights in the distance. “I guess I just miss it.” His voice, almost mute. Jessie’s lips part in a desire to ask but quickly decides against it.  _ Did I hear that right? _

She almost believed to have hallucinated his words.

~~~~~~~

Jessie lightly chuckles.  _ He probably thinks I didn't hear him, but I did. _

She begins to walk among the people with a bright smile refusing to leave her lips.  _ He only showed me a bit of the sky, but it felt as if he showed me the entire universe that night. _ Her heart accelerates at the thought of him.

Suddenly she collides with a hard body. “Ah,” Jessie rubs her forehead.

“Hey, you okay?” A tan young man stares at his childhood friend with concern written all over his face. “I called out to you many times but you just kept walking until you walked into me, literally.”

Jessie blinks up at him. “Oh… really?”

“Are you all in there this morning?” Biggs taps her head with his index.

“Of course!” Jessie swats his hand away.

“If you say so.” He is convinced a little by her natural behavior now. “Here.” Biggs hands her a worn backpack. “Those are your orders for the day.”

Jessie takes it and feels pretty hefty. “This seems to be more than what I usually do.”

Biggs brightens up. “These filters are in better condition than the rest we’ve had before. Thanks to these babies we have an influx of new customers!” He holds a clean filter in his hand. “We aren’t the only ones making our rounds though, Tifa already started with Cloud.” Jessie’s ears perk up at the mere mention of him. “Barret and Wedge left together not long ago too, so let’s get going.”

He is already leading the way towards a street that splits off. “I have the homes on the right and you take the ones on the left. We’ll finish in no time!” Biggs gives her a thumbs up before heading to his first house.

Jessie groans. “Okay…” Out of all things Avalanche does, this is her least favorite. She doesn’t mind installing filters but when a girl has to bend down to install a new filter for a few of the slums bachelors, let’s just say, they don’t pass on the opportunity to watch her in action.

She is clearly uncomfortable with the first home noticing that a thirty-something-year-old overweight man sits out in a chair expectantly. Once his eyes set on the brunette beauty he ogles her as she approaches him. “I’m here to install the new filter you ordered.”

The man stands opening his screen door for her. “Of-of course, come in.” He stutters a bit as Jessie slips into a disorderly home with clothes on the floor and over the furniture. “Here is where I need it.” He opens the bathroom door where an odor escapes and singes Jessie’s nose hairs, she quickly pinches it and forces herself not to gag. “The little window has been open so the stench should be gone momentarily.” He chuckles nervously and appears to be genuinely embarrassed while rushing his way to the kitchen for some matches.

The man basically goes through one match after the other in an attempt to mask the smell but Jessie’s nose can still detect the fetor beyond the smoke.

“I’ll just get to it, it’s fine,” Jessie speaks up from the living room before making her way in there.

She bends down and opens the bag taking out the new filter while her other hand removes the old one, the man stands near the open door watching her do her job efficiently. His eyes glance lower than they should and Jessie is aware of it because her brown eyes can see him checking her out through the bathroom mirror.  _ They are never subtle are they. _ She rolls her eyes before hopping back to her feet. “Done.”

“Wait, aren’t you going to test it?” Jessie in one swift motion turns on the faucet where clear water comes out before turning it off.

“Satisfied?” There is a hint of annoyance in her tone while raising a brow at him.

The man nods. “Definitely.” He moves out of her way and Jessie immediately raises a hand for him to pay up.

“That’ll be 400 Gil upfront.”

He digs through his pockets but nothing was in them, no wallet. “It must be in my bedroom.” He chuckles timidly. “Please, have a seat.” He signals towards his couch.

Jessie crosses her arms over her chest. “I have other orders to fulfill, sir. I suggest you find that wallet soon enough or you can kiss that new filter goodbye.” She is usually the kind and playful type but when around men she isn’t fond of Jessie is serious and cold.

“I-I’ll find it right away.” He stutters as he makes his way towards a bedroom. Once alone Jessie groans internally.  _ This sucks. So, if I came to the Neighborhood Watch hideout earlier I would’ve been paired up with Cloud?! If I knew he was going to be doing jobs like this with us then I would have woken up way earlier. Why did no one tell me? Right, Biggs and Wedge know I like him. _ She now feels irritated upon realizing her buddies are intentionally keeping her and Cloud separate.  _ But Tifa then would be in my place, ugh… no, I’d rather take one for the team instead of her. She is still too nice for her own good, she wouldn’t be mean like me and just let this guy continue with his excuses to keep her around. _

The man shows up with his wallet in hand rummaging through it. “I need to find 50 more Gil is all.” Jessie scoffs.  _ Is this man seriously still trying to keep me here?! _ She walks up to him with her hand out.

“Then those are 50 you are going to have to pay off next time.” He really had no more excuses, so he ended up giving her 350 Gil.

Jessie pockets the money. “Will I see you again?” His question stuns her. “I mean— will you be coming for the 50 Gil… personally?” She can see a desperate hopeful glint in his eyes which makes her irritation die down— only a little.

“... Maybe.” That word alone made him the happiest he has ever been in his entire life, but of course Jessie didn’t know that.

She turns on her heel heading for the front door. “My name is Victor by the way.” He manages with flushed cheeks.

  
Jessie was just going to open the door and leave but something inside her made her think.  _ He seems to be the type that doesn’t talk to girls much or at all. Leaving like this is too cruel, even for me. _ She reluctantly looks back at him with a small forced smile on her lips. “I’m Jessie.”


	3. Permanent Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie avoids Cloud. Biggs and Tifa switch filter partners.

Installing filters doesn’t take long but doing so for several customers really made time seem slower than natural. Lunchtime is approaching leisurely and everyone is still busy going from business to business and home to home.

At times the co-workers pass each other. “Hey,” Wedge calls out to Jessie who just came out of a local item shop.

“Hey.”

“Very busy day, huh?” He grins. “I can’t wait till lunch!” Wedge’s stomach rumbles on cue.

Jessie begins to walk as he follows. “It shouldn’t be long until lunch actually.” She feels a bit wiped out from bending down all the time, but then again she hasn’t been working out as much as she used to. It isn’t any easier when she spends hours upon hours on explosives for Avalanche. “Hey, Wedge wanna go monster hunting after this?” The next mission shouldn’t be far from now and her skills feel rusty especially since Cloud saved her life more than once on their first mission together. Jessie knows she should feel ashamed for lacking as an Avalanche operative but her heart and stomach spiral out of control over the fact that Cloud went out of his way to save her.

He groans sluggishly. “Are you kidding?! Once lunch is over it’s nap time.” The brunette rolls her eyes at her friend.

Both continue in silence, well Wedge’s stomach growling is the only thing that disrupts the silence from time to time. “You’re usually talkative. What’s up Jessie?” He noticed.

She half-smiles. “I guess... I feel exhausted over all these orders too.” A yawn then escapes her.

“Are you not getting enough sleep? Do you need to start taking that tea again?”

“No! I’m not going to take tea or sleeping pills either, I’m fine.” Her hand wipes at a few sleepy tears.

Wedge makes a face. “Do it you insomniac, if not then we get the grouchy and punchy Jessie.” She raises a playfully threatening fist which makes him wince legitimately. “See? My body is used to you mistreating me, yet I can never find myself to leave you.” They both laugh at their dark sense of humor.

Jessie freely links her arm around his own and rests her head on it while they continue on their way to fulfill some last orders. “I could literally fall asleep on you.” She admits while leaning her head deeper into Wedge’s snug arm.

“Cuz’ I’m fluffy.” He gives her a hearty laugh.

She giggles. “Can’t deny that you are better than my pillow.”

Appearing from a corner of the same street is the martial arts beauty and the handsome mercenary carrying their own backpacks of filters. Cloud happens to turn towards Jessie and Wedge’s direction and is genuinely surprised to see them so close for the first time. Wedge jokes around while Jessie laughs and cuddles him. At some point, she yawns again and instinctively rubs an eye out of drowsiness, of course, Cloud notices.

He scoffs with arms crossed but Tifa doesn’t seem to notice a thing since she is focusing in the opposite direction trying to locate the last building she has to deliver to.

“I can’t seem to find this place.” She mumbles before turning to Cloud. It is then that she catches sight of the other two heading their way. “Hey, guys!” Tifa calls out with a wave.

Her voice makes Jessie’s dreary eyes open wide. She sees Tifa smile and waving next to Cloud who stares at her with an undecipherable expression, if anything he appears bored but his eyes refusing to look away from Jessie tells her that he is anything but bored and it makes her uneasy.

“Aw, you two look cute together,” Tifa comments as she approaches them.

Jessie is quick to let go of Wedge and pretend that she never got cuddly with him— ever. Tifa laughed when she saw Jessie do so. “It’s okay. Wedge is irresistible sometimes.”

Immediately, he chimes in. “Well, you know how it is.” Wedge began smugly.

“Whatever, let’s just finish installing our last filters!” The brunette got behind him and began to push him along.

Cloud watches them leave. Not once did Jessie acknowledge his presence like she usually does and he already knows why.  _ You would rather pretend to be full of energy instead of admitting that you’re sleep-deprived. _

“Those two can be really cute sometimes.” Tifa giggles. “Cloud, don’t you think they would make a good couple?”

He wasn’t expecting that kind of question. “Uh… no.” Not much thought went into that answer.

Tifa loses her smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I always pictured them together because of how playful and caring they are towards each other. Wish I had that.” The last part she mutters under her breath but Cloud’s sharp hearing catches it, but ultimately he decides to stay silent.

Her words do make him think though.  _ Does she want that from me? To be playful and caring so openly? It’s not really in my nature. I-I just don’t see myself acting like Wedge. Would Jessie and Tifa like me more if I were to be a little like Wedge? _ Cloud rubs the back of his neck unsure while lost in thoughts about the girls.

_______

_ I wonder what he’s thinking about? I hope he doesn’t think I like Wedge like that— I would never! Wedge is the brother I never had. Or did he notice me yawn? Ugh… he did I bet. I’m fine! He better not ruin tonight for us. _ With a scowl on her face now Jessie continues to push Wedge further away from their destination. “Jessie?!” He forces his heels into the dirt to make them halt.

“Huh?” Her voice muffled after colliding with his broad back.

“You’re literally pushing me out of Sector 7 slums!” He turns to her confused. “Are you sure you are okay? You’re being really weird today.” Wedge attempts to examine her face but Jessie puts up the facade that everything is fine.

“Ugh, you’re overreacting. I’m totally fine. My sleep schedule may be wacky but I’m also restless at the same time! I’m weird like that.” She laughs while forcing her body to hop around him as a way to show she has plenty of energy. “See?”

Wedge isn’t an idiot. Jessie avoided Cloud for the first time today which only means something is up and he wants to discuss it, but for now, he makes the choice to leave it for later because his stomach disrupts his thoughts. “Come on, let’s do our last orders and get us some lunch!” Jessie tugs his hand pulling him along.  _ I could’ve sworn he was going to start questioning me but thanks to his gut I avoided it… I know I can’t avoid what he has to ask forever though. _

_______

Tifa walks with Cloud lagging behind (which she doesn’t realize), she is still too focused on finding that one building. “Where is—”

“Tifa!” Biggs runs towards her with a bright smile. “Have you seen Barret?” She shakes her head. “He didn't take long to leave me behind.” The tan man chuckles.

“Hey, Biggs do you think you can help me find this place?” He gladly inspects the paper she was given at the start of the day.

“Yeah, I’ll take you. It sounds familiar.”

She looks up at him appreciatively. “Thanks! I just haven’t really been around these parts of the slums.”

Seeing her cheeks heat up a little out of embarrassment makes his heart race and his smile grow brighter. “I-it-it’s alright.” He manages before clearing his throat. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but the slums have grown in numbers actually. More people are showing lately, I guess they can’t afford the life above anymore.”

Tifa’s expression turns into one of empathy.  _ Their lives were changed by Shinra. Now they know what it’s like down here and how different it is from life above. But even so, Shinra threw them away like it did the rest of us. _ Her sullen look alerts Biggs and he is quick to change the subject in order to not completely dampen her spirits. “Lunchtime is approaching. Let’s finish up shall we?” Tifa agrees with a smile.

She pauses after remembering about her filter partner. “Cloud!”

“Hm?” He stood at a distance with a nonchalant expression despite being overrun with several thoughts.

Biggs honestly forgot about him too.  _ This is my chance to spend some time with Tifa but I would rather not have him around though. _ He then came up with a good excuse. “Cloud,” The blue-eyed man turns his attention to him. “You wouldn’t mind searching for Barret? I lost him not long ago—”

“I’m here with Tifa.” That seems a lot like an assertive ‘no’ according to his tone.

The raven-haired woman walks up to the blonde with a very sweet smile on her lips. “I wouldn’t mind Cloud. Biggs is going to help me find my last stop. Besides your orders are done and Barret would get mad if no one reminded him of lunchtime!”

Cloud sighs a bit defeated. “Very well then.”

She waves him off. “See ya in Seventh Heaven!”

Her actions surprise Biggs. “Uh, why did you back me up?” He honestly didn’t think his attempt would work but it did thanks to Tifa.

“Oh,” Her red-brown eyes turn to him playfully, “I just want our leader and our merc to get to know each other better is all. Since Cloud seems to be permanently staying I think it is for the best that those two learn to get along.” Tifa emphasizes on ‘permanently’ with genuine glee. 

  
She really believes he is here to stay but Biggs thinks otherwise.  _ Did he tell her he is going to stay? _ His brows lower in disappointment while walking alongside the young woman who appears more cheerful than he has ever seen her.  _ After surviving so long without him, why does his sudden appearance make you so happy? What is it about Cloud that draws you in so much? Why do you care for someone so cold? _ So many questions bombard his mind but especially knowing that Tifa’s veritable joy emerges only with the mercenary aches his heart yet he forces himself to smile when she glances at him to express false happiness for her sake.


	4. Thought Provoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is now irresolute in the choices he makes from this point forward.

She couldn’t convince Wedge to have lunch elsewhere, nope. He wanted Tifa’s food more than anything right now. Jessie sighs while staring down at her plate.  _ I’m avoiding him and everyone is gonna notice or they all already did. _

Both friends sat at a table outside meanwhile Biggs, Barret, and Marlene ate inside Seventh Heaven; Tifa prepares Cloud’s meal at the moment too whilst having a light conversation. Jessie can see so from one of the dusty windows she peeks through constantly. Wedge may be in heaven right now while chewing on deliciousness but that didn’t stop him from realizing his female friend’s occasional glances at the spiky blonde inside. “You’re hopeless.” He rolls his eyes after swallowing.

Jessie’s eyes shoot him an irritated glance. “Why do you like him anyway?” Wedge takes another bite. Her brown eyes soften while turning to some folk who pass by, her shoulders shrug in response. It didn’t take long for Wedge to finish his last bite before giving her his undivided attention. “What? Biggums got your tongue?” He asks playfully and she rewards him with a small smile. Maybe rewording his question is the way to go, especially if he wants answers. “So, what do you like about Cloud?” A little bit of tension lessens on Jessie’s shoulders, yet her eyes refuse to meet his own.

It dawns upon Wedge that he is going to have to get creative in order for Jessie to open up about her feelings. “I like how sexy he looks every time he uses that large sword of his.” Her stunned eyes have never met his own in a nanosecond till now. He showcases her a wide grin before they burst into laughter.

“Wedge! I can't believe you just said that!” Jessie smacks his arm while they try to contain themselves but they were loud enough that even those inside Seventh Heaven could hear their muffled laughter.

Tifa turns to the dirty window seeing two figures outside wholeheartedly guffawing and nudging at each other in a carefree manner constantly. The corner of her lips turn up slightly but her eyes sadden. She turns, setting a plate before the spiky blonde. “It’s a Seventh Heaven special, enjoy!” Tifa brightens.

“Thanks.” Cloud’s eyes inspect the food before bringing a spoonful to his mouth.

Tifa gets a nervous knot in the pit of her stomach.  _ Does-does he like it? _

Cloud swallows. “... It’s good.”

“Really?” She raises a brow, unconvinced.

He nods while giving her a reassuring half-smile. To further convince her he takes another spoonful. “Okay, I’ll leave you to your meal.”

“You’re not gonna join me?” He smirks at Tifa’s shocked expression at his sudden invitation.

She composes herself. “Uh, you wouldn’t mind?”

His smirk remains while giving her a brief shrug. “Could be fun.” He voices nonchalantly.

This time she genuinely lightens up causing a small hint of rose color to highlight her cheeks. She lightly chuckles. “I’ll go grab a plate.” 

Tifa walks towards the small kitchen section of the bar serving herself while her mind is running a million miles a minute.  _ Is this really happening? I used to be the one always asking him to join me everywhere when we were kids but only half the time he would go with me. Has he really changed? Does he really want to spend time with me? Or... is he only doing this because he knows I want him to? _ A guilty sigh escapes her lips as the negative thoughts diminish her hope, excitement, and desire to be close to Cloud.

Tifa shows up with a plate in hand and takes a seat, but not where Cloud expected. There was a perfectly vacant stool between the two, Cloud raises a confused brow, and his lips part to say something but someone else beats him to the punch. “Hey, Tifa. You aren’t gonna join us?” Biggs shows up behind the bar to grab a drink Barret sent him for.

“Oh, n-”

“Tifa!” A sweet voice interjects. Small footsteps approach her figure. “Why are you not eating with us?” Marlene pouts, clearly missing Tifa’s presence at their table.

The raven-haired woman smiles at the girl who nudges on her hand. “Okay, if you insist.” She gives Cloud an apologetic look before letting herself get whisked away by the tiny girl.

“Looks like someone stole your lunch date.” Biggs chuckles while serving whiskey in two glasses. “How about a drink, merc?” He slides a half-full glass over which Cloud’s open hand receives.

Biggs raises his glass up, “Cheers.” Both men take a sip at the same time. Cloud then unexpectedly feels a large presence sit next to him.

“Biggs, did you give em’ my glass?”

“Relax, Barret.” The tan young man’s hand grabs another clear glass pouring whiskey into it.

All three men drink together in silence meanwhile on a table far from them they could hear giggling and indistinct chatter coming from Marlene and Tifa.

Barret finishes his whiskey before the other two come close. “So, you plan on staying merc?” Avalanche’s leader still wasn’t keen on the idea and the other two men can tell by his tone of voice.

“Want to get rid of me that badly, huh.” The mercenary finishes downing his glass.

The large man chuckles. “You’d think that and you aren’t wrong, but you ain’t right either.” His words surprise the guys while Barret takes the liberty to serve himself another shot. For the first time, Cloud and Biggs exchange the same puzzled look. Barret rotates the glass in his hand a bit before continuing. “Tifa wants you around and she wants you to be one of our official operatives too, but she still fails to see that this SOLDIER is only interested in the Gil.” He looks Cloud dead in the eyes. “If you disappear, I won’t care but she will. The sooner you leave, the faster she’ll accept it.” He stands finishing his second glass at once before setting it on the counter and making his way back to his beloved daughter’s side.

Biggs sets down his (nowhere near finished) glass. “... I can’t believe it.” His thoughts finally are voiced, Cloud’s blue eyes look up at the pensive man. “Tifa cares for you so much and I can’t understand why. I’d be surprised if you didn’t notice how she acts towards you and I’d have every reason to call you a blockhead for it.” He half-heartedly chuckles before transitioning into a serious tone. “Her past must have been very traumatic for her to have such an attachment to you.” Cloud notices an indication of sadness in Biggs’ words. “Tifa doesn’t talk about it but she still hurts deep inside, she isn’t hard to read… at least not for me. I do everything I can to cheer her up even though I honestly can’t. No, not completely.” His light brown eyes travel to the smiling woman. “A sense of relief washes over her with your presence only— no one else’s. Having you here makes her feel safe, but it also reminds her of the past… it depresses her.” He forces his eyes to return to the mercenary. “What a strange place to be, huh. You didn’t ask for this position but she put you there despite not knowing it herself.”

Cloud’s cool exterior remains, however deep inside there is a turmoil of thoughts and emotions. Biggs’ profound observations appall the mercenary leaving him speechless, even for a silent guy.  _ Maybe I’ve said too much? _ Biggs’ eyes return to the woman who always manages to conjure butterflies in his stomach.  _ Would you be upset with me after letting him know how you feel? Would it upset you more to learn that I can read you in that way? _ Fear and worry creep up in Biggs’ heart as he pictures Tifa being hurt and angry with him. He washes his imagination away by consuming the rest of his drink. “It’s just my observation.” He snaps Cloud out of his own mind. “I could be wrong. If anything, she might be thinking of a kicked puppy.” That is Biggs' attempt to save himself from any complications with Tifa but it’s already too late. “Talk to you later.” Biggs decides to leave it at that and heads towards the table to join the others. 

Unbeknownst to him, Cloud took his words to heart and began to remember all the times Tifa had not only smiled at him but also appeared sullen while staring at him.

Then both Barret and Biggs’ words repeat in his mind. 

**If you disappear, I won’t care but she will. The sooner you leave, the faster she’ll accept it.**

**Having you here makes her feel safe, but it also reminds her of the past… it depresses her.**

_ Then… What do I do? Every move I make is wrong. _ He brings a hand to his forehead as pain starts to manifest in his head.

_ You’re so hopeless. Why stay? You’re not good enough to have Tifa by your side. I bet you even forgot— _

  
The pain ceases and air returns to Cloud’s lungs, he didn’t even notice he wasn’t breathing.  _ That voice again. It sounds familiar— no, I’m losing it. _ He continues to rub his forehead before composing himself.  _ I need to get more sleep. _ Then she came to mind.  _ Right, Jessie. Where do I even begin with her? _ Cloud doesn’t want to face her, thankfully she had already started avoiding him.  _ She isn’t even going to show up tonight. _ But deep inside Cloud knows he is lying to himself.  _ How do I let her down easy? _ He’ll soon learn that there isn’t an easy way.


	5. Don't Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie is late tonight; Tifa discovers Cloud's pastime is stargazing.

As per usual, Jessie began to get ready for tonight.  _ He better be up there. If not, I’m coming into his apartment! The door appears feeble enough to give it a good kick. Or is that too much? _ She shakes her head.  _ Nah, he knows already that I’m a little crazy. _ She pauses.  _ Is that a turn off though? I don’t think so, if anything it might be refreshing to someone like him. _

Jessie opens her door slower than usual since it starts to make creaking noises often now. She tip-toes through the small hall and down the staircase. Before she heads over to the front door a small squeak startles her. “Huh?” Scurrying on the kitchen floor is the house mouse. “Mortimer!” In a low tone, she scolds the grey mouse that casually comes up to her with little paws in the air. “Food? Now? But I gotta go.”

She eyes the digital clock that reveals a bright 9:59 pm. “Ugh, fine.” Jessie makes her way over to the fridge to take a small piece of cheese out for the little guy. He snatches it from the floor before retreating back home. The brunette sighs as her mind ponders.  _ I really hope he’ll be there. _ Throughout the day her confidence has been slowly dwindling but now she really feels it is being held by a thread.

Jessie struggles to lock up, now it's difficult to take the key out of the hole. “Shit.” She huffs giving it a good tug managing to retrieve her key. _I’m going to have to go in search of another lock soon._ She secures her key in one of her pockets before speed walking through the slums all the while thinking up the possible scenario of Cloud not waiting for her.  _ What do I do if he isn’t there? Should I stay and wait? Do I show up at his apartment? What if I knock and he doesn’t answer? And if he does, what is going to stop him from telling me to get some sleep? _ “Argh!” Her hand ruffles her bangs in frustration.  _ No, stop overthinking it, Jessie. You will know when you get there. Relax. _

It gets harder to soothe her anxiousness after her eyes fall onto the two-story apartment building. But the feeling suddenly dissipates with the cool night breeze when a silhouette can be seen up there under a few sheets of tin creating an A-frame above the table.

The silhouette that steps away from the darkness is a pale woman with long dark hair tied near the ends with a red tie, it flows beautifully in the light air. Jessie freezes up. “Tifa?” She manages with lips parting in shock.

Tifa turns to the railing with a downhearted expression while her hands fidget. She speaks to someone and Jessie could only wish it wasn't Cloud, but as if on cue, he shows up behind the martial arts beauty. The feeling of uneasiness creeps up into Jessie as she witnesses the two engage in conversation her ears want to desperately hear, but at the same time, they’d rather be deaf. At some point, Tifa falls silent and Cloud seems unsure before reaching out to her but Tifa swiftly turns, wrapping her slender arms around his waist embracing him tightly. The surprise in Jessie’s eyes grows melancholic at the sight of them being so intimate.

Cloud is briefly motionless but his arms begin to steadily rise and reciprocate Tifa’s embrace with caution. He knows Tifa’s strong, in this moment, however, she feels like porcelain. 

A pain spreads in Jessie’s chest. She can’t find herself to rip her brown orbs away from them that even her legs begin to feel weak but she forces them to move backward.

At some point, her feet stumble over each other. “Oh?!” Jessie gasps as she falls backwards onto the dirt ground. “Oof!” Her gritted teeth suck in air after the hurting sensation on her bum demands her attention. “Ow-ow-ow… shit… ow.” Just as she is about to force herself up a leather glove comes into view.

“You okay?” She usually enjoys hearing that voice when she can but not this time.

Jessie moves her eyes to the ground. “No— I mean yeah.” She can hear him chuckle under his breath.  _ I hate it. I don’t like him. _ Her mind immediately lies to her heart which continues to skip beats just by hearing him breathe.

“My hand isn’t going to be outstretched forever you know.” He inches it closer to her.

Jessie reluctantly takes it and if the fall didn’t fully take her breath away then Cloud did with his pure strength making her fly back up to her own two feet! “Whoa.” She hardly manages, Cloud’s smug confidence lingers well after her reaction. A part of him is secretly pleased to know that he can still impress her.

“Jessie, are you okay?” Tifa descends the staircase.

Jessie nods partially blushing. “Yeah, totally fine.”

“You sure?” Tifa inspects her, worried. She even begins to dust off the dirt on Jessie’s bum which in turn makes her grow really red in front of Cloud. Her brown eyes stare up at him in shocked embarrassment meanwhile his own blue eyes appear humored as he is quick to bring a hand up to his lips in order to hide a smile that borders on laughing. “Jessie, you have to be more careful. Look at all this dust and dirt on your butt!” The raven-haired woman continues in a scolding motherly tone while finishing brushing the rest of it off. “There!”

The eldest of the three has never felt like the youngest until now. “... Thanks, Tifa.” Jessie clasps her hands behind her now with a completely heated face. “It’s late, I gotta go.”

“What were you doing here? Uh, Cloud and I were just talking on the roof when he suddenly jumped down and before I knew it he was here with you.” Tifa added just in case Jessie asked about the two.

“Oh,” She has to make her own excuse. “I-uh… take walks at night now. It helps me sleep.”

Tifa smiles. “That’s great Jessie. I’m glad you aren’t staying up late like you used to.” She then raises a finger. “It’s not good for your health!” Her motherly side came out again.

Jessie shyly turns away. “Yeah.” She mumbles.

“I believe you mean, yes mother,” Cloud adds with a playful smile while eyeing Jessie.

She immediately turns, glaring at him before smacking his arm. Cloud outwardly laughs astounding both women in his presence. Tifa appears more stunned than Jessie.  _ This is the first time I’ve ever heard him laugh. _ Her red-brown eyes blink while still in her bewildered state.

_ So, he does laugh. Good to know that a SOLDIER can still keep his personality even though it is well hidden. _ The corners of Jessie’s lips rise as she gives him another playful punch. Their eyes meet again.

Tifa stands before them with her remaining smile but it slightly falters after she witnesses a certain gaze exchanged between Cloud and Jessie, suddenly she feels a tug at her heartstrings. She clears her throat forcing them to pay attention to her. “Well, it is late guys so…” Tifa felt reluctant to say it. “I-I’m going to be turning in.”

“Yeah, I should be heading home too.” Jessie begins with one foot backward but then Cloud’s hold on her wrist stops her.

Tifa and Jessie stare at him wide-eyed. “Not like that. You’ll fall again.” He scolds the brunette. His blue eyes turn to Tifa. “I’ll see her home.”

She reluctantly nods. “Oh, okay. See you two tomorrow then.” Cloud releases Jessie and begins towards the direction of her place. Jessie waves to Tifa as she slowly makes her way up to the second story.

Seeing them walk away together gives her an unfamiliar feeling that bugs her. “She’s going to be okay. Cloud can protect her.” But Tifa knew that wasn't what was eating away at her, it’s something else. Something she doesn’t want to admit.

She closes her apartment door behind her and leans against it with closed eyes. It played in her mind over and over again. Cloud’s laugh, their eyes, and the way he grabbed Jessie's wrist. Tifa heavily sighs as she remembers what happened even before Jessie.

~~~~~~~

Tifa takes the liberty to close Seventh Heaven early tonight since business is less than usual. She is glad about the extra sleep she’ll get tonight. Even a yawn slips away as she makes her way back to the apartments.

Once the old building is in sight she witnesses her neighbor’s door open. The blonde steps out heading past Marco’s apartment and disappears into the darkness beyond that. This instantly intrigues her and Tifa is quick to investigate.

She marches up the second story and heads to the side where light hardly shines at all. Her hand is outstretched to the wall to prevent her from falling but then it bumps against something cold that protrudes from the wall, her hands inspect it.  _ A ladder? _

Tifa holds on tight as she ascends it. Her eyes didn’t expect to see a little setup like the table and a blanket sprawled on it. Cloud was there sitting expectantly but his baby blues were surprised to see her instead. “Tifa?” He quickly stands.

She observes the area. “You hang out here?” Tifa smiles, pleased to know that her childhood friend has a pastime. She walks up to the table placing a hand on the knitted blanket. “It’s nice.” Tifa takes it upon herself to hop up on the table. As soon as her eyes look up she gasps at the sight of stars in a sky she thought she’d never see here. “How? What?” Cloud silently sits next to her and glances up as well. “I never thought I’d see them again. Cloud, it’s beautiful.” Her eyes stare at him. “Were you never going to tell me?”

“No, I—”

Tifa chuckles. “It’s okay, Cloud.” Her eyes return to the stars. “It still feels like before. Only…” Her cheeks gain a pink hue as her hand searches for his own. Once it was found she held onto it. “Only… this time…” Tifa manages to swallow as her pink shade turns red. She found it hard to look him in the eyes so she kept her gaze on the stars. “This time…” Desperately she seeks courage but only finds herself cowering and stalling.

The pressure starts to feel unbearable so Tifa quickly stands heading towards the railing. Biting her lower lip she begins to fidget with her hands.  _ Why am I such a coward? Why is it so hard for me to let him know— how I really feel? ... Do you even feel the same, Cloud? _

“It’s just hard, you know?” A bitter chuckle escapes her.

Cloud stands, clearly worried.  **Having you here makes her feel safe, but it also reminds her of the past… it depresses her.** Again, Biggs’ comes to mind.  _ What can I do to make you feel better? I can’t... I’m the cause of your suffering. _ His internal frustration and anger with himself make his hands ball into fists.  _ Coming here was a mistake. We should’ve never seen each other after Nibelheim. Maybe, all you needed was more time to accept the fact that I might’ve been dead. _

He inches closer to her. “Tifa, I’m so sorry.” The raw sincerity in his voice makes her heart flutter but also miserable. “I was never the friend that you wanted me to be and I still am not. You took me in with open arms after all we’ve been through, yet I’m harsh and colder than ever before.” He bitterly scoffs. “I had no right to come back into your life again, I’m sorry for that.” There is no going back now, Cloud made his decision right then and there. “After I disappear... I want you to find true happiness.” His words sting deep into the core of her heart.

“Don’t!” Tifa’s arms wrap tightly around Cloud’s waist as the tears she held now start to fall. “I-I can forgive everything... but if you leave again—.” He can feel her hold onto him as if he were her own life force. “I was beginning to think my past was a lie, my father, my town, and you... And that I was the liar behind it all, but seeing you again reminded me that Shinra is the one at fault and it wasn’t just a sick nightmare an empty person made up.” Hearing her call herself an ‘empty person’ hits Cloud in the chest like a bullet.

His arms find their way around her giving her the warmth she desperately craved. At that moment he felt like the perfect half she's been missing. Tifa found herself very comfortable in his arms and wanted to burrow herself closer to him, but being in each other’s arms was short-lived. The warmth he provided escapes her body. She gasps dumbfounded after his presence disappears from her touch, sight, and sound like he was never there, to begin with. For a brief second, Tifa believed she hallucinated Cloud in her life again until her eyes found him down below with her friend Jessie. 

Immediately Tifa wipes away all traces of tears. She never wants her friends to see her so vulnerable but with Cloud, some of her feelings have finally found an outlet. 

~~~~~~~

  
Tifa exhales while letting her body fall onto her mattress. She brings her forearm up over her eyes as they begin to tear up over Cloud’s words.  **After I disappear... I want you to find true happiness.** A small helpless cry escapes her.  _ I don't know what true happiness is, but I do know one thing... Cloud, I don’t want you to disappear. _


	6. Hopeful Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie wakes up depressed. Biggs invites Tifa to Sector 5.

Awakening early and sluggish is a surprise, especially since the last few mornings Jessie woke up with eager energy. Her roommate is quick to notice her slacking figure come down the stairs still in pajamas and with bags under her tired brown eyes. “Rough night?” She asks. Jessie only nods with a grave expression.

Their well-dressed redhead roommate steps down with a cheerful smile until her gaze locks onto her downhearted friend sitting at the small kitchen table. “Whoa, who died?”

“Me.” Jessie mumbles as her forehead falls on the hard table surface.

Concern showers the redhead. “Honey, what’s wrong? Did something happen yesterday?” She rubs a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The woman with dark short hair who also sits at the table smirks at Jessie’s drained form. “Perhaps our Jessie is losing sleep over a guy?” She saw the brunette flinch a little but the redhead didn’t seem to notice.

“Stop joking Alizah.” She scolds. “Jessie try some of my chamomile tea.” She walks to the cupboards rummaging through them. “I managed to get a good deal with a flower merchant in Sector 5.”

Jessie leans back in the chair with closed eyes. “I’m fine.” Alizah continues to observe her. “Can you stop staring at me?” She could feel her roommate’s eyes burrow into her. Usually, Jessie can ward off any unwanted attention with her acting skills but now it’s like everything she wants to stow away is being poured onto the table.

“...Okay, Jessie.” Surprisingly, Alizah decided against any questions and thoughts. She finishes her coffee. “Well, I’m off to work. Bye ladies.” She ruffles Jessie’s already disheveled hair before heading out.

“Here.” Her remaining roommate places a hot cup of tea before Jessie.

Jessie forces her lashes to flutter open and she sees a redhead with a warm smile on her glossy lips looming over her. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I have a date today.” She giggles as she takes the chair where Alizah once sat.

Jessie genuinely smiles at her gleeful friend. “That’s great Aurora. Who’s the lucky guy?”

The redhead proceeds to blush. “Just a guy from work.”

“A Honey Boy?” Her brows raise. Aurora reluctantly nods. “But, I thought Honey Bees aren’t allowed to date.”

“Yeah…” She brings a finger to her shiny lips. “It’s a secret, now you have to keep too.” Aurora smirks.

Jessie nods. “Of course. Just be careful, you might lose your job if your boss finds out.”

“True, but whenever Mr. Rhodea is around we keep our distance and are strictly professional.” She eyes the clock on the wall. “Welp! I gotta go. Are you going to be okay alone though?” Jessie nods while waving her off.

“I’ll be fine. I have nothing to do today so I’ll just stay home.” She sips the tea.

Aurora nods. “Okay, hope you're feeling better later.” She gives Jessie’s shoulder a soft pat before heading for the front door.

“Good luck on your date.” The redhead gives her a grin and thumbs up before disappearing behind the door.

She could hear her roommate struggling a bit with locking up the door.  _ We really need a better lock but they are so expensive… _ Jessie groans as she lets herself lean over the table sluggishly.  _ I feel like dying today. _ She could sense her brain acting on a whim and force her to remember last night's events but she is quick to dismiss it.  _ No, that’s the last thing I wanna even think about. _

Jessie continues to drink her chamomile tea in silence until the other roommate shows up. “Mortimer.” She acknowledges the giddy mouse with hands in the air waiting for anything to drop from the table. Using the little energy she has, she stands and takes a few cereal pebbles placing them on the floor for him. Jessie expected him to run away with his breakfast like usual but no. He decided to stay nearby to eat. “Mortimer… this is the first. Just don’t get too comfortable or the girls will start to see you around. Alizah isn’t fond of pets and Aurora doesn’t love rodents.” Jessie feels somewhat peaceful now and even sleepy.

Yawning she eyes the tea. “This is working.” She gulps the last of it, actually enjoying it. Maybe Aurora added a dose of honey to it beforehand because now her taste buds were starting to really savor it. “Hmm.” A calm and soothing feeling washes over her.  _ I haven’t felt this good in a long time. _ The first person to come to mind is her mother and how she used to make her a honey milk tea when Jessie was a little girl. It reminded her of those good days when they would start the morning blissfully and spend the rest of the day together watching movies or taking walks around the neighborhood before her father returned home. Even though he was tired from a hard day’s work he never refused Jessie for playtime.

Nostalgia warms her heart and tears begin to fall from her downcast eyes. Her hands cover her face as she lets out a few small sobs.  _ No words can express how much I miss you. _

_______ 

A hand brushes a cloth over the counter removing the dust that inevitably comes in from the little protection the saloon doors of Seventh Heaven offers. The young woman cleans while her mind drifts elsewhere. Her mind is stuck in the memory of Cloud holding onto her, it inevitably makes butterflies form in her stomach but then his words come to mind as well and her heart clearly breaks to the point it even feels like a part of her soul chips away. An exhausted sigh escapes her.

“Maybe I should take over.” A voice interjects her thoughts as a warm hand places itself over her own. Tifa gasps and cocks her head back to see sharp light brown eyes stare into her own soul.

“Biggs?” She manages, breathlessly, clearly taken aback by how close he stands to her. Tifa can even feel the warmth radiate from his body and smell the gunpowder scent that his presence always carries.

“You seem tired.” He mentions. “I’ll take over for you so take a break.” He gives her a small smile which Tifa found a bit odd since he usually grins brightly most of the time.

“Oh, okay.” Reluctantly, Tifa takes a seat at the bar as she watches Biggs clear the dust from the counters and the shelves above. Again, the tan young man surprises her.  _ He usually sparks conversation when helping me and even when I’m nearby. Does he finally have nothing to talk about? It would be nice if he would just say something— anything to get my mind off of Cloud. _

“You’re a bit distracted today.” Biggs began as he finished giving the shelves a good wipe. “You didn’t even notice me walk in.”

Tifa’s head hangs. “Sorry…”

“It’s okay.” He keeps his eyes on the shot glasses he begins to wipe down but in his eye’s corner, he can see her sullen figure sitting nearby. “I’m heading out of Sector 7 today. Would you like to join me?” He adds with a raised brow and signature grin, she smiles yet her eyes look down.

“Are you sure you’ll want my company?” Tifa knows he can see her in a disheartened mood and the last thing she wants is for this feeling to rub off on him.

“Always.” His answer is conclusive and honest. Tifa couldn’t help but stare at the man in bewilderment and even blush a little. It felt foreign for her to know someone values her presence this much. She honestly feels like she doesn’t deserve it.

Her eyes look up at Biggs. “Why? I’m not special.”

Biggs immediately puts the glass he was cleaning aside and looks deep into her red wine eyes giving her his undivided attention. “Tifa, you are a highlight in my mediocre days. I love seeing you, listening to you, and talking to you. When I’m with you I feel like I have a home, a safe and warm place to return to every day. You mean that much to me and it saddens me to see that you have never come to realize your true value in, not only my life but in the rest of our friends' lives.” Her soft lips stay parted in awe of his words as their eyes meet. It’s as if they are communicating silently with each other. The raw insecurity is crystal clear in her red-brown orbs meanwhile, in his own light brown eyes there is a deep sense of determination to give her solace that wants to melt those insecurities away.

Finally, Tifa forces herself to look elsewhere. “Uhm, at what time do you plan on leaving?”

His eyes saddened as soon as she changed the subject. “Around lunchtime.”

“What Sector are you going to be visiting?” She asks curiously.

He smiles with a raised index. “Sector 5, but that’s all I’ll say because the place we are going to be visiting is a surprise. You’re gonna like it.” Biggs speaks confidently.

The ambiguity of his words makes Tifa more curious about their specific destination in Sector 5 but she is a patient person, at least now she can spend the rest of the morning guessing. “Okay,” she laughs, “can’t wait.”

_______

All morning Cloud and Wedge treaded the scrapyard hunting down monsters that made homes near civilization. And throughout that time Cloud did most of the work, but Wedge was an excellent cheerleader always feeding his blonde partner’s ego in battles.

“Great work as usual Cloud!” Wedge gives him a thumbs up. “Are you feeling a little beat? Want me to heal you?” He proceeds to take out a potion from his storage pack but Cloud shakes his head.

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure?” The visible scratches on his arms and the few bites on his shoulders from Gorgers says otherwise.

Before Cloud began walking towards town Wedge steps in his way with an open potion in hand. “Go ahead and take it.” He urges. Cloud raises a hand in refusal but the larger man quickly grabs a clean cloth from his pack and pours some of the potion onto it. He brings it to a clear bite on Cloud’s right shoulder, he winces a little from the sting but is more shocked by Wedge’s sudden bold action.

He notices how concentrated Wedge is while cleaning him up but their close proximity makes Cloud a tad uncomfortable. “Uh, I can cure myself.” He finally manages.

Wedge’s brows furrow. “It’s the least I can do. I know I’m not very useful when it comes to combat and I’m trying to change that. I just… I felt like I was in your way most of the time.”

Cloud observes Wedge while thinking about what he said.  _ It’s true, he could use more practice but I cannot deny he has potential. _

Soon enough Wedge finished healing Cloud. “There.” The cheeky man smiles. “Good as new. Although it would’ve taken a fraction of the time if you only drank the potion.”

“Ever drank a potion?” He asks Wedge. “They taste awful.” He mumbles while the younger man gives him a hearty laugh.

Once passing the gate to the Sector 7 slums Wedge eyes his wristwatch. “It’s lunchtime already?! We finished in no time! I wonder what Tifa made for lunch today?” His mouth waters while rubbing his stomach. “Hey,” He turns to Cloud, “beat you to Seventh Heaven!” He gives Cloud a little smack on the chest before taking off.

The blonde just stood there with his signature nonchalant expression despite being surprised yet again by the cheerful male. “He’s seriously getting too comfortable with me.” Cloud murmurs as he follows the trail Wedge took.

Waiting on the steps outside the bar is Biggs, he notices his childhood friend speeding towards him. Wedge slows to walking speed since he can barely breathe anymore. He pants hard a few times before talking to Biggs. “Argh… Hi, whew! What did Tifa make for lunch?”

“Nothing.” The tan male answers simply.

Wedge was unsure if he heard that right. “Excuse me?” He sounds a little offended, Biggs chuckles.

“Yeah, looks like you and your friend are gonna have to find another place to eat today.” He noticed Cloud in the distance.

“Looks like we are going to pay Jessie a visit then. I wonder if Cloud likes pizza?” But then it came to mind. “Wait, why is Tifa not making lunch? What’s up?”

Biggs smirks at his friend. “It’s because I’m taking her out.”

“Holy crap! You finally asked her out?” He attempts to ask in a hushed tone.

The man stands from the staircase. “No, she just looks like she needs some time away from here is all so I invited her to Sector 5.”

“Oh, why Sector 5?”

“I have a gift for her there.” He whispers.

Wedge gleefully grins. “That’s awesome! I hope you two hit it off.” He gives him a little nudge and wink.

The martial artist then appears through the bar’s saloon doors. “I’m ready to go Bi—” She then notices her other friend there and the approaching blonde. “Wedge, Cloud! Oh, I’m sorry guys I didn’t make lunch today.” She honestly forgot about it since her thoughts now pondered about the place Biggs wants to show her.

“It’s okay, Cloud and I are going to head over to Jessie’s place for some pizza.” Wedge turns on his heel and links his arm with Cloud’s as soon as he passes by him. “You two have fun together!” He basically drags the spikey blonde along.

Biggs turns to see Tifa at a nonplus. “Looks like those two are best friends now. Cloud seems to be doing fine here. Ready to head out?”

A smile forms on her lips while watching the other two walk away. “I’m glad.” Her eyes turn to Biggs, she nods. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Biggs feels the butterflies rise in his stomach as he witnesses Tifa reveal genuine happiness through her smile and hope through her beautiful red-brown irises.  _ This is all I could ever ask for. I’m aware I am not the man that makes you feel this way, but knowing that your smile is honest and not forced right now is more than enough for me. _


	7. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedge gets Cloud to experience the slums street cuisine; Biggs introduces Tifa to the orphans of Sector 5.

Wedge knocks on Jessie’s front door with urgency. “Come on Jessie, open up! My stomach has been empty for way too long!” He already tried opening it but it was locked.

Three feet away from him leaning on the house wall is the silent mercenary who waits patiently with arms crossed. Even though he appears to have a cool exterior he doesn’t feel as confident as he looks.  _ Is she upset about last night perhaps? But what else could I have told her? _

“You know if a home is locked it could mean that the owner is not home.” Cloud stated.

Wedge frowns. “Or she doesn’t want to be seen.” He mumbles. “Looks like we are gonna head to my emergency destination!”

“Emergency destination?” Cloud stands straight. “You have a food emergency destination?” He chuckles amused.

“Yeah, come on!” Wedge signals his new friend to follow.

Both men appear in line at a small food wagon next to the station. “Ever ate tacos and burritos?” The large man asks his blonde companion excitedly. Cloud shakes his head. “Luis makes the best of em’ in the slums! They come accompanied with his signature salsa! Think you can handle the spice?”

“Yeah, I’ll handle it just fine.” Cloud answers with conviction.

Wedge gives him a smug expression. “We shall see.” Cloud could’ve sworn he saw a small glint in Wedge’s eyes.

When they were next up Cloud’s jolly friend did most of the talking. “Hey, Luis!”

“My favorite customer of all time! It’s been a while, Wedge!” A muscular man with facial hair speaks in a boisterous affable tone. “Found a new place that’s as spicy as mine?”

“Not at all! It’s just that I have a weakness for a beautiful woman who can cook.”

Luis caught on. “Tifa! Of course! I understand.” He lets out a hearty laugh. Cloud just stares at both men having a great time catching up, but what sparks surprise in him is that as gloomy as the slums can be some of its residents seem to be full of cheer. Cloud also notices that due to Wedge they are holding up the growing line. He clears his throat, gaining the other’s attention.

“Oh, yeah.” Wedge chuckles bashfully. “We are here to order.”

“Oh,” The man finally noticed the other young man accompanying Wedge, “is this Chocobo your friend?” Cloud turns to him wide-eyed.  _ Cho-Chocobo?! _

“Yes!” Wedge laughs while bringing an arm around Cloud shocking the poor boy even more. “He’s a new friend, his name is Cloud.”

The man grins and gives Cloud a quick wink. “I’m the chef of spice, Luis. It’s a pleasure to meet such a handsome man as yourself.” He leans forward to extend a hand.

Cloud shakes the man’s considerably larger hand. “Likewise.” Was all he could honestly say at the moment, the man before him blushes lightly.

Wedge clears his throat. “We’d like your special.”

Luis blinks. “Two?”

He nods. “One for me and one for my friend. He thinks he can handle it.” Wedge proceeds to smirk.

“A man up for the challenge, I like that. Two specials coming right up!” Luis turns on his heel and immediately puts his cooking skills to work. Both men stand there in awe as a spatula flies in the air and he catches it in mid-air. The way he would cut up his vegetables in such a precise and swift manner astonishes not only Wedge and Cloud but everyone else as well. Everyone seemingly huddles close to the boys just to catch a glimpse of the pro chef working his magic in the small kitchen.

He rings the small bell and places two plates before them. “That will be 20 Gil.”

Wedge looks up at Luis surprised. “Shouldn’t it be 40 Gil?”

“A discount for my favorite customer and his brave friend.” He slyly grins at Cloud. “Enjoy my little Chocobo.” Luis gives the blonde another wink before Wedge pays him.

Both men sit on a vacant bench available near Luis’ little food wagon. Wedge sat opposite of Cloud with a sly smile playing on his lips, the blonde frowns. “What?” He asks bluntly.

“I think Luis took a liking to you.”

Cloud sighs. “You don’t say.”

Wedge chuckles. “Well, go ahead and have a bite. Impress him.” He adds while noticing Luis glance their way from time to time.

Cloud stares down at his tacos. “How—?”

His fluffy friend begins to explain. “Step one: Remove thy gloves.” Wedge then proceeds to remove his while Cloud looks at him briefly before following his instruction. “Step two: Wash hands or apply hand sanitizer.” He takes out a little bottle from his storage pack and signals Cloud to bring his hand out to him and pours a good amount in it. “Wow, Cloud! You even have beautiful hands.” He compliments shocking Cloud yet again.

Wedge finds it amusing that his way of expressing admiration for the mercenary catches him off guard every time. “Step three: grab the taco.” He also finds it kinda cute that Cloud continues to wait for further instruction while holding a taco in hand. “Step four: tilt your head and enjoy!” Wedge chuckles before taking a bite but Cloud has yet to take a bite. The jolly young man playfully rolls his eyes. “By enjoy, I mean to go ahead and eat.” He adds.

The blonde nods slightly before opening his mouth taking his bite, he chews slowly savoring meat with a good amount of salt and complementary herbs and vegetables in there as well. But soon a foreign flavor attacks his taste buds. Cloud suddenly begins to cough and Wedge was quick to hand him some water all the while laughing at his friend’s reaction to spicy goodness.

His coughing eventually ceased but he still felt the flames on his tongue, Cloud decides to ignore it even though his eyes sting with tears threatening to come out. “I’ll go ask Luis for another glass of water.” Wedge quickly makes his way over there.

Cloud’s lips part allowing air in to ease the heat on his tongue.  _ What the hell is in this food?  _ Wedge hands him another glass which Cloud is quick to take and drink. “I warned you, the salsa attacks.” He laughs.

The blonde nods. “Yeah, I learned the hard way.” He smiles while hiding his face in his hand.

“Up for another bite?” Wedge raises a brow.

Both men grab their taco and take a bite at the same time. Cloud chews and doesn’t cough again as Wedge expected. “You’re quick to adapt.” Wedge praises him, impressed. “I think you just became Luis’ newest favorite customer.” He eyes the chef in the distance who also was fascinated at the sight of Cloud handling his food better than the first bite.

_______

For quite a long while there is a silence between Tifa and Biggs because his thoughts drown in turmoil.  _ Say something? What do I say? Why does nothing come to mind right now?! Ugh, so frustrating! _

“It-it’s a beautiful day today.” Tifa stutters slightly with her words. Today is like any other really but somehow the road to Sector 5 appears less bleak. “I feel a sense of calm around here. I can see why you wanted to take me with you. Sorry, I’ve been such a downer lately.” Her head hangs again.

Biggs is quick to stand in front of her, stopping her from walking any further. He brings his index to her chin, lifting her head to look at him. “Let me tell you the reason why I wanted to bring you since you clearly don’t understand. Tifa I didn’t invite you to make things easier for anyone but yourself, you have a lot on your mind and you need a break for your own good. Also, I’m visiting a lot of munchkins today that I would very much like you to meet.” He laughs and turns on his heel jogging the rest of the way to Sector 5 with Tifa after him.  _ Munchkins? _

They both reach a sign that reads…

**_Welcome to the Sector 5 slums!_ **

It has a variety of colorful handprints on it, most of them child handprints. Biggs walks up to it with Tifa following suit. He presses his hand against a specific red handprint, it fits perfectly. She turns to him, her mouth agape. “You visit the children of Sector 5?”

“When I can.” He smiles. Tifa’s eyes soften at the sight of him reminiscing of a special day.

Suddenly a small whistle is blown by a dark little boy dressed in a costume resembling a Moogle. “He’s here! Biggs is here!” He darts into a small crevasse between buildings continuing to blow his whistle.

Biggs chuckles. “That’s their hideout but no adults are allowed. I’m a favorite around here.”

“A celebrity seems like.” Tifa laughs as kids come pouring out of their hideout surrounding Biggs, all of them talk at once.

“Everyone! Easy-easy… I want you all to meet someone.” He attempts to settle them down.

Through the crowd of children, Tifa can see a little red pom-pom navigate her way. Standing before her is the little boy dressed as a toy Moogle.

“Hello, kupo!”

She giggles. “Hello, kupo.”

“I’m Moggie. What’s your name?”

“I’m Tifa.”

His eyes grow. “Tifa?! You’re the special lady Biggs always talks about, kupo!” This caught other children’s attention and soon they start to flock towards her to her astonishment.

“You’re Tifa?”

“Miss, you’re gorgeous!”

“Come play with us!”

“Are you single?”

“Do you think Moogles are real?”

“Biggs loves you!”

“Will you be coming to the orphanage?”

Biggs whistles for their attention, they immediately cease their commotion. “Kids, is this the way to receive a lady when she is visiting?”

They all lower their heads. “No…” Many speak in unison.

“Now ask her politely if she would like to come over.” He speaks sternly.

Little heads with bright eyes turn to her. “Miss, would you like to stop by at the orphanage?” Moggie is the one to ask on behalf of everyone.

“I would love to!” Tifa answers cheerfully.

The children soon begin to lead the way meanwhile Moggie comes up to her offering his arm. “Shall we madam? Kupo.” She light-heartedly giggles as she links arms with the boy.

Biggs smiles while tailing the young woman having an entertaining conversation with the charismatic Moggie.  _ There it is, the smile I’ve been wanting to see for so long. The one that isn’t forced or automatic but is instead blissful and even a little motherly. _


	8. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tifa and Biggs spend time alone in Sector 5.

Tifa allows the boy disguised as a Moogle to whisk her away into Sector 5’s grey labyrinth. As he pulls on her hand Moggie can feel the metal adorn her leather glove, his brown eyes notice the Materia set in the slots of it. The yellow, green, and purple orbs give off a faint glow. “Do you fight?”

“Hm?” She realized that he stared at her Materia. “Yeah, I dabble.” She blatantly lies, Moggie can tell by her physique that she is intermediate or pro level.

“I’d like to see your skills in action.”

Tifa raises a brow. “Sure, if you have a punching bag laying around.” She laughs feeling slightly nervous at the thought of putting on a show.

“I’m sure we have one lagging around somewhere.” Moggie cocks his head back at Biggs with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes.

Biggs can already tell what the little demon had in mind.  _ I’m the punching bag. _

The three reach the Leaf House orphanage a bit later than the rest of the kids. They all were moving heavy old trunks and rustic sheets of tin creating makeshift tables out of them. “What are they doing?” Tifa asks curiously.

“Oh, sometimes we have art class outside. It’s better than the musty classroom.” Moggie explains. “Can you show me your fighting skills after art?” He asks enthusiastically, she smiles and nods. “Great!” He excuses himself as he makes his way into the orphanage to gather the art supplies.

“This is the Leaf House Orphanage, but everyone likes to just call it the Leaf House.” Biggs walks up beside Tifa, she can see him stare at the red brick building longingly. “It’s been a long while.” He mostly murmurs to himself.  _ Biggs clearly has a lot of history here, a history I’m not familiar with. _ Tifa feels a tang of guilt for never really asking him about his past before.

“I bet you have many memories here.”

He nods. “Yup! Believe it or not, I used to teach here.”

Her mouth gapes. “Seriously? What subject?”

“History and Math— man do the kids hate math.” His words make her giggle. “Everyone except Moggie, he’s more logical than creative. Reminds me of little me, except he’s more quick-witted than I could ever be.”

Exiting the Leaf House with several white sheets of paper in hand is the Housemother, she descends the short staircase onto the dirt and grass. “I’d like everyone to take their seats now the class is about to begin.” She’s oblivious to the two guests nearby.

“That’s the Housemother of the orphanage. I’ll introduce you two.” Biggs begins towards the Housemother’s direction but Tifa grasps his wrist.

“Uh, I don’t think you should. Class is about to start for them. Besides I’d like to see more of Sector 5 if you don’t mind.”

He looks at her surprised. “Not-not at all. Are you hungry? There is a nice restaurant we can visit.” 

Tifa smiles warmly. “That sounds really nice.” 

Biggs showcases his signature grin as he beams with joy. “Trust me, you’ll love it.” He grabs onto Tifa’s hand leading her stealthily away from the Leaf House into one of three pathways.

She notices how his hand continues to connect with her own as he still leads her through the narrow path with several bleak buildings decorating either side of it. Her eyes focus on their hands.  _ I’ve never held hands with Biggs before. _ Just like Tifa, Biggs wears fingerless gloves except his are brown while hers are black. Even though the skin of their fingers lightly touch it is enough to make her nervous and cause her hand to perspire.  _ I hope he doesn’t feel my sweaty fingers, how embarrassing! _ Her cheeks begin to turn red.

“Here we are. You can even smell the flavors in the air, can you?” They slow to a halt. Tifa’s head hangs low to hide her blushed face. “Have you had pasta before?” He cocks his head back to only see her soft black bangs mask part of her face. “What’s wrong, Tifa?” Biggs’ excitement is replaced with concern as his hand brushes away her hair revealing her tomato-red face. “Are you feeling sick?” To check her temperature right he removes his right glove and presses his hand against her forehead, but she only seems to heat up even more.  _ What’s happening to me? _ Tifa can feel her emotions begin to rile up deep inside her heart and a knot form in her stomach causing her to lose her appetite in an instant.  _ Biggs’…why are you so close? You’ve never been this close before. _ Her red wine eyes rise to see his own brown orbs, she notices his brows furrowed from worry.  _ Biggs, why do you care for me so much? Do you like me? No, that’s ridiculous. _

“Come with me.” Tifa can feel herself slowly being guided to a chair before she hears Biggs call out to a waiter for water. The sense of feeling drained began to take over everything else, she can’t think straight right now. Meanwhile, Biggs sits next to her, his eyes refuse to look away from her as he intently thinks. Soon enough the waiter returns with a glass of water. “Drink this.” Biggs hands it to Tifa who begins to take a few gulps, she sighs after appearing much better. “You’re not experiencing burnout, are you?” His questioning begins.

Tifa shakes her head. “No, maybe it’s because I skipped breakfast today for the first time.”

“Why?” He sounds somewhat scolding.

She shrugs. “I think a lot sometimes and just forgot to eat.” It was an unsatisfying answer, but he knew that Tifa was only going to leave it at that.  _ Always keeping things to yourself no matter what. _ Biggs had to be honest, it is annoying to know that Tifa hardly speaks of her feelings and especially about herself.

He changes gears and forces himself to brighten up again. “Well, let’s get some food in you.” A small smile forms on her lips as a form of gratitude for leaving things as is. Biggs begins to explain a few of the food options in Mateo’s Italian Restaurant. He gives brief explanations of the cuisine offered from Risotto to Arancini and Suppli.

“It all sounds very delicious. I don’t think I’ll be able to choose.”

“Let’s have Tortellini, it’s Mateo’s specialty.” He signals the waiter but one of the cooks of the establishment stops him and instead approaches their table, Biggs appears to recognize the dark-skinned man. “Mateo, I thought I heard you weren’t cooking anymore.”

“Ah! No one knows Italian cuisine better than me. I always add the perfect amount of spice.” Biggs stands and both men give each other a loving hug, Tifa secretly finds their bromance sweet. “It’s been so long, Biggs. Glad to have you come around and with a lovely lady no less.” He adds as soon as his sights fall on Tifa. By instinct, Mateo puts on the charm on Tifa and extends his hand to the lovely lady. She gladly takes his hand, but she didn’t expect a sudden kiss on her bare knuckles. He whispers a few sweet nothings in his native tongue before Biggs clears his throat.

“Okay, Casanova. Can you go make Tortellini now?”

He turns his attention to Biggs. “Never rush a man on his craft.” Biggs rolls his eyes; Mateo returns his gaze to the raven-haired beauty. “Today the special will be extra special for you my darling.” Tifa blinks after witnessing Mateo wink directly at her before disappearing behind the kitchen.

Biggs sighs. “Mateo can be a handful sometimes.”

Then it occurred to Tifa. “Isn’t most of the Italian cuisine a specialty up on the plate? How does Mateo know how to make some of the dishes?”

Biggs takes the seat before her and leans over. “Believe it or not Mateo actually grew up on the plate. Life was good and he was slowly learning five-star cuisine since his father was a well-known chef that made most meals for Shinra executives including the President, but his father became terminally ill and didn’t make it. During that time Mateo couldn’t even match his father’s level. So, what use was he to Shinra? He didn’t want to join their military ranks or be a desk jockey and made the big decision to establish a life here. It still surprises me how he was able to flourish and improve his skill under these poor conditions, but then it reminds me that we all have some form of success despite living in the slums.” Tifa sees the very optimistic young man beam a smile. “You’re a skilled fighter and bar owner, Jessie is an explosives expert and hacker, Wedge is a good communicator who makes strong alliances, Barret is an exceptional leader for our cause, Cloud is an efficient mercenary, and I’m… good at being a Neighborhood Watch.” She frowns at him blatantly underplaying his role.

“You’re the brain of our entire group.” She states seriously.

Biggs chuckles half-heartedly. “Yeah, those are premade plans by the former terrorist who wanted to take Shinra down before.”

“But who improved the plan? You did Biggs. And if I recall right you convinced every one of us that we can do this. The first time was such a success, I’m happy.” Her mixed tone is evident. Tifa didn’t want any lives to be lost, but this is a revolution and Shinra is going to put men in their way. It is either kill or be killed. She knows, she just hates being reminded of it.

Tifa impetuously taps her fingers on the table, Biggs’ own hand reaches out over her own. The knot in her stomach returns whilst her heartbeat starts a new rhythm, one that is excited yet calm at the same time. Her eyes stay focused on their hands.  _ I feel… comfortable and something else, another kind of feeling? _ She couldn’t really decipher that other emotion or maybe she wasn’t ready to understand it yet.

Meanwhile, Biggs held his gaze on her face noticing the concentration she expresses with a hint of confusion.  _ Tifa, I wonder what you’re thinking. Are you thinking of me, perhaps? No, of course, you wouldn’t. If anything, you’re probably wishing Cloud was the one who took you here, sat before you, and held your hand the way I am right now. _ His brows furrow.  _ Is he really what you want? Are you sure there is no one else you would rather be with? _

Forming on her lips is a soft smile.  _ This is nice. I never knew I’d feel this kind of comfort with anyone. I wonder if I’d feel the same if Cloud and I held hands? No, we could never. He’d be weirded out if I even tried. _

_ These feelings I have for Tifa are eating away at me. I must come clean even if she rejects me, I’m tired of feeling this way. The sooner I confess the sooner I’ll move on… I hope. _ Biggs swallows hard before clearing his throat garnering her attention. Both stare into each other while silence surrounds them in this moment. “Tifa… I-I have something to—”

“Tortellini for two!” Mateo announces as he sets plates in front of them. Biggs’ hand quickly retreats, that sense of comfort disappeared, now Tifa feels an unexplainable void in her chest to her dismay. “Please, enjoy my masterpiece of the day. More love and attention went in these two dishes.”

Biggs chuckles. “Thanks, Mateo. I’m sure Tifa and I will thoroughly enjoy every bite.”

“You better.” He adds.

Tifa smiles appreciatively. “Thank you so much for the meal Mateo. It smells exquisite.”

“I’ll leave you, two lovers, alone, let me know if you need anything at all.” He hastily turns on his heel leaving them before the two could protest.  _ Lovers? _ Tifa blinks while blushing slightly.

“He’s just kidding.” Biggs is quick to blurt out.

She only nods before picking up her utensil and taking a bite, chewing slowly she makes a small humming sound. “Hmm, it’s really good.”

A pleased smile forms on his lips. “I knew you’d like it.” He confidently takes a bite of his own.

The delicious meal sparks a pleasant conversation between the two friends. Biggs’ jokes make Tifa openly laugh, she attempts to suppress her giggles but fails. At times Biggs would rest his elbow on the table with his cheek resting against his fist while entranced by Tifa’s words. 

For the first time, Biggs and Tifa had a normal conversation with each other like normal people. No Avalanche, no Shinra, no Cloud— just two friends brought together by a common cause having a light chat with each other.

“What’s your favorite color?” She asks.

“Red. The red wine color.” He answers with no hesitation. “I see it every day and I’ve come to love it.” He says all the while intently staring into the windows of her soul.

Her cheeks flush as she forces her eyes to look away. “What about you? What’s your favorite color?”

“Hm,” she pretends to think about it, “anything that isn’t grey.”

“I love the entire rainbow too.” She laughs at his comment. “I would like to color the entirety of the slums if I could, but there aren’t enough flowers.”

“Flowers?” Her head tilts slightly.

His brown eyes glimmer. “Before the day ends there is a place I want you to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making everyone wait long for a new chapter. Some of you may know about the winter storm that happened in the United States two or three weeks ago I believe, yeah I live in Texas and I had to suffer through all of that but things are better. The wifi is good, I have clean water, and my focus finally returned to my fic! I had to take time to readjust to normal life again. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking around and waiting for the new chapter, I really appreciate it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated & encouraged! : )


End file.
